dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Pawberries (Draiah's Paw)
'Overview' A poisonous berry plant that is used for medicinal purposes by furrs and aershaa, and in very limited use by human assassins for its deadly effects. 'Appearance' Each plant grows from a cluster of green spade-shaped leaves, close to the ground. One to three stems, slim and flexible, shoot up from the center, each with a peculiar cluster of pale green-white flower-petal leaves that, when hanging still, form the shape of a paw print. A small cluster of berries grows from each stem to hang over the leaves. When immature, the berries are hard and white. As they ripen, they gradually turn pink, then red, for the juicy, mature fruit. 'Habitat' Draiah's Paw can be found in virtually all temperate forests and tropical jungles, though it is most prolific on Hasseran, Jiskadar, and the northern areas of Sundast. It grows best in damp areas with a lot of decaying leaf-litter or fallen trees, and heavy shade. It is not found in the open plains or in domestic cultivation, as it does not survive with prolonged exposure to sunlight. 'Lore & Culture' The ripe, red berries are used by aershaa and sometimes furrs to help one pass gently along to the stream of life, a merciful end to someone who is gravely injured or ill beyond the ability of medicine and magic to cure. It is considered to be a merciful gift to end one's pain and ease the transition to the next stage in the cycle of life, given by Draiah herself. This belief, as well as its appearance, is where it gained the name of "Draiah's Paw" among furr and aershaa users. It is simply called "Pawberries" by humans. Among humans, it is not a well-known plant, and thus not used medicinally. Some assassins, however, are familiar with its deadly properties. They are not known to make use of it for merciful purposes, their aims in using it being more nefarious. 'Uses' The leaves of the pawberry plant are bitter, but make a good pain reliever and fever reducer when crushed, but care must be taken with the concentration to avoid an upset stomach. They can either be consumed in a tea, or applied as a poultice. When immature, the white berries can be ground into a powder and brewed into a tea, then consumed to counter toxic effects of other plants, particularly hallucinogens, and take the edge off a bad trip. They are most effective against poisons that have been orally consumed, as they disrupt the stomach and often induce vomiting. They can also be consumed raw but they taste horrid, and can result in crippling, painful nausea and vomiting. As the berries ripen, they start to turn pink. At this stage they are no longer good as a toxin antidote, and lose most of their nausea-inducing power, and are instead useful as a mild sedative to aid with sleep, particularly for the ill. Once fully mature, however, the red berries become dangerous if more than one or two are consumed. Even a small amount will lead not just to a deep sleep, but potentially coma and death. (Concept and Writing by Crystal Kemi 19:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC)) Category:Plants